Fukushu! Revenge from me
by Vara-RaFa
Summary: Naruto seorang pemuda yatim piatu syok melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Setelah melihat perempuan itu bunuh diri di depan matanya sendiri, Naruto pun menyamar menjadi gadis itu untuk mendapatkan semua jawaban tentang kehidupannya. Setelah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, kini ia berhadapan dengan Kyuubi! YAOI! SASUNARU. CH.3 APDET! Gomen telat
1. Chapter 1

"Hhh..."

Lagi

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas di menit yang sama. Bukan karena cuaca yang dingin_‒_aku tak benci dengan musim dingin asal kalian tahu_‒_tapi karena kehidupanku. Yah...hidupku memang sangat berat. Memikirkan masalah-masalah yang melandaku saja cukup untuk membuat semangat hidupku menurun. Eits, tapi jangan salah sangka, aku belum mau mati kok. Belum_‒_sampai aku meraih tujuan hidupku.

Kusandarkan siku tanganku ke pembatas jembatan. Besinya yang dingin terasa di pori-pori kulitku yang hanya terbalut sweater tipis kumal yang kupakai. Menerawang pada langit malam kelam dihadapanku. Yah, jika dibandingkan mungkin sama kelamnya dengan hidupku. Haha aku terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi serius. Jalan kehidupanku memang tak selalu berjalan mulus.

Kulirik seseorang yang beberapa meter berdiri di tempat yang sama denganku. Entah sejak kapan dan entah kenapa ia berada disini. Yah, jembatan ini memang tempat yang sepi. Kendaraan-kendaraan pun juga jarang lewat. Hanya ada kami berdua disini. Sedikit tertarik dengan sosok itu, aku pun mulai memperhatikannya. Hmm, pakaiannya terlihat bagus. Seperti seorang pebisnis kantoran. Rambut pirangnya digelung menyerupai sanggul di belakang kepalanya. Tapi mengapa ia meletakkan tas dan melepas sepatu jinjitnya? Dilanjutkan dengan kedua kakinya yang memanjat ke sisi tepi luar pembatas jembatan. Oi oi oi, mau apa dia ha? Dibawah jembatan ini ada batu-batuan besar lho. Ditambah ketinggian alat penyebrangan ini sekitar tujuh meter. Serius mau bunuh diri di tempat ini? Kematian instan!

Kakiku berlari untuk mencapai wanita itu. "Tunggu! Jangan lakukan itu!" Teriakku.

Hmmmpphh, kalian pikir aku akan lakukan hal itu? Naif! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu? Itu bukan urusanku. Mau dia bunuh diri di depanku atau tidak, itu semua bukan urusanku. Karena semua orang memang boleh mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri bukan? Tak terkecuali wanita itu. Kalaupun ia merasa tak kuat menjalani hidup, lebih baik mati dan menjadi tenang tanpa ada beban yang harus ditanggung di alam sana bukan? Baik sekali kan aku. Tidak menghalangi orang yang ingin tenang. Seharusnya wanita itu berterima kasih padaku. Dengan imbalan uang mungkin? Haha pikiranku selalu saja uang. Yah, aku memang mata duitan sih.

Perlahan sosok wanita itu mulai menengok kearahku dengan lemah. Seolah seluruh tulang lehernya akan remuk jika ia menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Aku pun hanya diam. Tidak, bahkan membatu.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan helaian poniku yang tak tertutup topi rajutan. Memecah kesunyian dengan ombak yang menghantam batuan di bawah jembatan ini. Waktu pun terasa berhenti.

Seketika aku terbelalak lebar. Mulutku menganga. Sosok itu...

Aku?

Dengan gurat wajah yang masih terlihat menanggung beban berat, wanita itu...

Menjatuhkan dirinya.

Meninggalkanku yang berdiri kaku.

.

**Fukushu Revenge from me**

**.**

**Chapter ****1**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto presents**

**.**

**SasuNaru**

.

.

.

.

Syok. Itulah yang kurasakan. Bukan karena mendengar suara hantaman yang keras di bawah sana, melainkan dengan kenyataan bahwa...

Wanita itu mirip denganku. Warna rambutnya, tiga goresan di kedua pipinya, dan juga _saphire_ di kedua bola mata kami.

Semua sama

Bedanya dia wanita. Dan aku pria.

Dengan tergesa aku berjalan menghampiri tas dan sepatu yang wanita itu tinggalkan. Memaksakan kakiku yang sebenarnya masih terasa kaku. Berlari cepat setelah mengambil tas wanita itu dan bergegas ke tempat lain. Kalau seandainya aku mengetahui semua ini lebih cepat, aku mungkin akan menghentikannya menghabisi nyawa sendiri. Hanya sekedar bertanya, mengapa wajah kami mirip. Pikiranku berkecambuk. Dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Aku juga heran mengapa aku bisa berjalan secepat ini meninggalkan lokasi itu. Manusia normal memang tak mungkin bisa tenang setelah melihat kematian seseorang tepat di depan matanya. Perlahan aku semakin menjauh.

Sama sekali tak ingin melihat jasad wanita itu yang sudah dipastikan tak bernyawa di bawah jembatan.

Dan sama sekali tak ingin melapor ke pihak kepolisian.

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruko. Bekerja di Namikaze corp. Status kawin" gumamku sambil membalik-balikkan sebuah KTP di tanganku. Ya, ini KTP wanita itu. Tanganku mengobrak-abrik isi tas hitam ini lagi. Ah, ketemu. Buku tabungan. Batinku bersorak penasaran.

"Dua ratus dua puluh juta yen" seketika aku terbelalak. Naruko ini punya banyak uang di ATM rupanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara. Kiba baru saja masuk dan menghampiriku.

"Ah, _okaeri_ Kiba" sahutku tanpa sadar.

"_Okaeri_? Perasaan kau tak pernah bilang begitu waktu aku pulang" Kiba terlihat heran.

Melihatku yang tetap diam, si pecinta anjing itu berjalan menghampiriku. Kuulurkan KTP Naruko ke hadapannya dan langsung disambut olehnya.

"Namikaze Naruko, dua puluh tiga tahun?" Ejanya menuntut penjelasan padaku.

"Dia mirip denganku. Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Tapi bedanya dia wanita"

Seketika ia langsung bolak-balik kartu kaku tersebut berulang kali_‒ hendak _membedakan wajahku dengan foto wanita di KTP itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Yah, aku saja juga tak percaya. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Sejenak Kiba hanya bungkam, dan melemparkan KTP itu kembali padaku.

"_You're a crazy boy. Who is she? Is your sister?_"

Aku menggeleng. Pertanyaan Kiba adalah hal yang mengganggu pikiranku saat ini. Mungkin saja hal yang diucapkan pemuda penyuka anjing itu ada benarnya. Tapi jika aku mempunyai saudara kembar, kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Semestinya kalau memang aku dan Naruko saudara kembar, kenapa kami tak berada di panti asuhan yang sama? Dan kenapa kami terpisah?

Kulihat sekaleng minuman soda tersuguh si hadapanku. Ah, ternyata Kiba yang mengambilkannya untukku. Sejak kapan ia mengambilnya? "kau tak apa? Kau terlihat pucat" Sejenak kulihat tatapan cemasnya yang tertuju padaku. Melihatnya yang mengkhawatirkanku, kutarik seulas senyum simpul di bibirku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"_Thank's_" ucapku sambil meneguk isi kaleng minuman ini.

Kiba pun duduk diseberang kursiku. Menanti penjelasan dariku. Kuletakkan kaleng soda yang baru saja kuhabiskan setengahnya. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Menyiratkan hal yang sama. Berbagi kebingungan dan menyimpan sejenak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benak kami.

"Ekhm, jika dia memang saudara kembarku, kenapa kami tak berada di panti asuhan bersama?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan Kiba terlihat berpikir keras. Yah, sudah kuduga sih kalau ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Sama denganku. Dan artinya kita berdua sama-sama memiliki otak yang bodoh.

"Namikaze Naruko itu punya orang terdekat bukan?" Aku heran, mengapa pertanyaanku dijawab pertanyaan juga oleh Kiba. Tapi mau tak mau aku hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menanggapinya.

"Suami maksudmu?" Tanyaku seraya menyilangkan kaki.

"Iya"

Sunyi

Sunyi

"Kenapa kita tak menyelidikinya dari dia saja?" Tutur Kiba seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat binar cerah dikedua mataku.

Tapi terkadang kuakui, Kiba memang sedikit lebih pintar dariku. Yah, sedikit.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Di depan rumah bergaya modern minimalis bercat kuning muda yang terlihat sepi ini. Kurogoh tas jinjingku dan mulai mencari KTP dan kunci rumah di dalamnya. Ya, ini memang tas yang di tinggalkan Naruko. Memang aneh sih melihat seorang pemuda memakai sebuah tas wanita di tangannya.

"Izumachi satu satu tujuh. Oke benar" gumamku memeriksa alamat seraya memasukkan kembali KTP tersebut ke dalam tas. Kakiku mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Membuka pagarnyatanpa memencet bel_‒_kumasukkan kunci pintu rumah yang kubawa ke pintu kayu tersebut. Pintunya sama sekali tak berderit ketika aku membukanya. Dan terlihatlah berbagai perabotan-perabotan yang masih terawat. Setelah meninggalkan sepatuku di _genkan_, aku mulai memasuki isi rumah lebih dalam. Wah, luas sekali. Setiap sudut ruangan juga bersih.

"_Konnichiwa_" sapaku berteriak. Yah, mungkin saja masih ada orang di dalam rumah ini.

"_Konnichiwa. Dareka imasuka?_" Teriakku lagi. Namun, masih tak ada orang yang menjawab. Membuatku yakin, jika tak ada orang di rumah selain aku. Kesempatan! Aku akan mencari petunjuk di rumah ini.

Aku pun mulai berkeliling. Milihat dapurnya yang bersih, membuat diriku ingin menapaki ruangan tersebut. Hmm...harum dan bersih sekali. Kelihatannya penghuni rumah ini sangat rajin untuk merawat perabotan rumahnya. Tak seperti tempat tinggalku.

Kudapati secarik kertas memo tertempel pada pintu kulkas. Aku pun membacanya sambil mengambil sebuah minuman yang kuyakini jus jeruk di dalam isi kulkas tersebut.

_'Aku akan pulang seminggu lagi. Kali ini ada cabang perusahaan yang perlu diperiksa di Amerika. Pastikan kau makan dengan teratur.'_

"Hmm, mungkin dari suaminya" tebakku tak peduli. Yah, malah bagus kalau aku akan bebas menggeledah isi rumah ini sampai seminggu ke depan. Ada positifnya juga ya punya suami yang sibuk. Tapi, jika suami si Naruko ini sampai pergi ke Amerika untuk bekerja, pasti suaminya punya jabatan yang tinggi di perusahaannya. Kepala keuangan atau ketua seksi mungkin? Kalau benar maka kaya sekali kehidupan Naruko dan suaminya ini. Pantas saja rumah mereka begitu bagus.

Beranjak dari dapur dan menuju kamar tidur. Aku pun mulai menggeledah laci dan lemari yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu. Mengambil satu bendel tumpukan kertas dan menaruhnya di kasur. Menyibak berkas-berkas untuk menemukan petunjuk yang ingin kuketahui. Mataku jelalatan membaca tulisan kecil-kecil per lembar.

"Catatan Kependudukan. Namikaze Naruko, delapan Oktober" bahkan tanggal lahirnya hanya rentang dua hari denganku? Ini semakin meyakinkan dugaanku. Bahwa kami memang saudara kembar. Kubalik kertas itu dan kubaca kertas lain dibaliknya.

"Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kyuubi dan...Uzumaki Kushina" ejaku yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanganku kaku begini? Mungkin ketiga orang ini adalah keluarga Naruko. Aku bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu dari foto mereka. Namikaze Minato, Presdir Namikaze_ corp_, berambut pirang dan memiliki mata seperti warna lautan, sama seperti Naruko; Namikaze Kyuubi, berambut merah keoranye-an dan bermata _ruby_; dan terakhir Uzumaki Kushina, berambut merah dan bermata _violet_. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti adalah ayah, kakak, dan ibu Naruko.

Tapi,

Rasanya diriku juga memang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti Namikaze Minato ini. Apa...apa memang sebenarnya aku dan Naruko adalah anak kembar? Lalu kenapa kami terpisah? Aku dengan kehidupanku yang berat ini, sedangkan Naruko yang hidup bergelimang harta. Aku yang sebatang kara sejak kecil dan tak tahu siapapun keluargaku, sedangkan Naruko dilingkupi sebuah keluarga yang masih lengkap. Kami begitu berbeda. Kenyataan ini menohok ulu hatiku yang paling dalam.

Ya, dulu aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Kiba adalah salah satu teman terdekatku di tempat itu dan kami sudah seperti saudara. Orochimaru, pengasuh anak-anak panti asuhan itu begitu kejam. Setiap harinya ia selalu menyiksa anak-anak panti yang mendapat penghasilan sedikit. Ya, setiap harinya kami diperintah untuk menjadi pengemis. Makan pun hanya satu kali sehari dan hanya sebuah sup dan roti yang kami cerna selama kami tinggal. Sama sekali tak sebanding dengan jerih payah kami setiap hari.

Tapi, meskipun begitu pria ular itu tak pernah berurusan dengan kepolisian walau setiap harinya ia menyiksa anak di bawah umur. Entahlah, mungkin ia memiliki koneksi di kepolisian. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tak terlalu membencinya. Bahwa...

Ia selalu bercerita kepada anak panti tentang orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Seperti Kiba yang Ibunya tewas saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya yang tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Ibunya diluar pernikahan. Sampai saat ini Kiba juga tak mau mencari ayahnya yang bajingan itu. Orochimaru menceritakannya pada Kiba saat pemuda penyuka anjing itu bertanya. Dan Kiba memberitahukannya padaku setelahnya.

Dan aku, kedua orang tuaku pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkanku setelah menaruh keranjang bayiku dan aku di depan pintu panti asuhan. Ia tak menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal. Itu menurut kisah yang diceritakan Orochimaru padaku. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Itupun tanggal dimana aku ditinggalkan di panti asuhan. Maka dari itu, Orochimaru menjadikannya tanggal ulang tahunku. Nama Naruto tanpa marga apapun didepannya ini tertulis pada kertas di keranjang bayiku saat aku ditinggalkan di depan panti.

Meskipun kisah yang diceritakan Orochimaru hampir tak ada buktinya, namun semua anak-anak panti percaya pada pria bermata ular tersebut.

Lalu, mungkin Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Kyuubi, dan Namikaze Naruko adalah keluargaku. Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tersisihkan tanpa mengetahui siapa keluargaku. Terlunta-lunta menjadi anak jalanan. Disiksa oleh majikan ular. Mendapat gizi buruk. Sedangkan mereka hidup bergelimang kekayaan yang tak ada habisnya.

Ini tidak adil.

Aku pun diliputi kemarahan yang luar biasa. Rahangku mengeras, gigiku bergemeletukan dan tanganku terkepal. Ingin rasanya aku merobek berkas di tanganku ini. Tapi tunggul dulu. Aku akan memastikan jika mereka memang benar keluarga kandungku. Ya, aku harus memastikannya!

Aku mendekati bantal yang ada di kasur itu dan memperhatikannya.

Bantal pertama tak ada.

Bantal kedua...

Mataku membulat begitu menemukan sehelai rontokan rambut berwarna pirang.

Bingo!

Aku harus menelpon Kiba.

.

.

.

**_3 days later._**

"_Seriously_! Ini kamu Naruto?!" Suara cempreng Kiba menggema di rumah besarku. Ups, maksudku rumah Naruko. Tapi akan segera menjadi milikku.

"Gimana? Apa masih ada yang terlihat beda?" Tanyaku dengan suara tidak seberat suara asliku. Kiba menganga lebar. "Heiiiii" hardikku padanya yang masih bengong.

"Kamu bahkan lebih pantas memakai itu!" Sahut Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempol atasnya seraya berkedip genit. Tanganku pun langsung melayang keras di kepalanya.

"Maksudmu aku pantas berdandan seperti perempuan?!" Cecarku sambil beranjak menuju cermin. Dan seketika mataku terpukau oleh bayangan yang terpantul di cermin besar tersebut.

Wig pirang yang digelung, sepatu hak berjinjit lima senti, rok sepan abu-abu agak ketat, jas untuk seorang wanita dan kemeja pink lembut dengan pita kecil bersembunyi di dalam balutan jasku, jepit hitam polos agar merapikan poniku, _lip gloss_ dan maskara yang kupakai, serta sedikit warna pink kuoleskan di kelopak mataku. Tak lupa dengan kedua pipiku yang kuwarnai sedikit merah_‒_errr aku lupa nama kosmetik itu dan yang terakhir bedak kuning langsat yang kububuhkan di wajahku. Wow, aku benar-benar seperti perempuan. Haha oh ya, aku juga memakai payudara sintetis saat ini. Dadaku yang sebenarnya rata jadi menggembung.

Pantas saja Kiba setuju jika lebih baik aku dandan begini. Akunya saja terlihat sangat ughh-kuakui cantik. Tubuhku yang ramping juga menunjang penampilanku menjadi seorang wanita. Tapi aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa bisa secantik ini sih! Kenyataan ini membuat sisi kejantananku miris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat uang darimana untuk membeli _wig_ dan payudara sintetis siap pakai itu?" Tanyanya membuatku memutar mata.

"Kau kira berapa jumlah uang yang ada di dompet si Naruko ini ha? Seribu yen? Huh jangan kau samakan dengan isi dompet kita" jawabku jenuh. Tentu saja aku membelinya memakai uang di dompet Naruko. Mana punya uang aku membeli dua hal itu? Kalau dapat dari maling sih mungkin saja. Yah, meskipun selain _wig_ dan payudara sintetis ini, semuanya sudah ada di lemari Naruko. Seperti jas, kemeja, sepatu dan kosmetik lain.

Selama tiga hari ini aku juga tinggal di rumah besar ini dan keluar masuk setiap harinya. Terima kasih kepada tas yang ditinggalkan Naruko waktu itu yang berisi segala macam peralatan hidupnya. Seperti dompet, kunci rumah, kunci mobil, KTP, SIM dan lain-lain.

Ya, aku akan menjadi Naruko.

Selama tiga hari ini aku mulai belajar meniru kebiasaan Naruko. Mulai dari belajar tanda tangannya, cara berjalannya, dan suaranya yang seperti perempuan. Mengenai cara berjalan dan suaranya, aku mempelajarinya dari video yang kutemukan pada file di laptop Naruko. Video itu berisi saat wanita itu masih hidup, bersama suaminya sewaktu dua kekasih ini berlibur ke pantai. Naruko dan suaminya bergantian untuk merekamnya saat itu. Aku dibantu Kiba sewaktu kami belajar meniru kebiasaan Naruko.

Kalian pasti bertanya apa tujuanku menyamar menjadi Naruko.

Itu karena...

"Kau sangat persis dengan Naruko asli. Dengan begini takkan ada yang mencurigaimu" Kiba berujar seraya mengambil jaketnya. Hendak melangkah pergi dari rumah ini.

"Setelah ini kau ke bank untuk mengambil uang tabungan wanita itu kan?" Tanya Kiba saat tiba di pintu. Aku pun mengangguk mantap. Ya aku akan mengambil uang di tabungan milik Naruko. Itu yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini.

"Setelah uang itu ada ditanganku, kita pasti akan menyelamatkan anak-anak panti dari tangan Orochimaru" suaraku kembali menjadi berat. Intonasi yang kugunakan begitu samar. Menggambarkan bahwa aku membulatkan tekad untuk meraih tujuanku. Ya, aku akan membeli panti asuhan tersebut dari Orochimaru, menggunakan uang tabungan ini. Setelah itu, pasti anak-anak panti tidak akan menderita lagi.

"Baiklah, semoga sukses. _Bye_" Kiba melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan diriku yang masih berkutat dalam pikiranku. Misi kali ini harus berhasil. Dan jangan sampai kepolisian mencurigai tindakanku yang sudah termasuk perbuatan kriminal. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lakukan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap kepolisian. Dengan begitu aku takkan dicurigai dan tak akan dijebloskan ke penjara.

Aku pun mulai membereskan baju-baju Naruko diatas kasur-yang sebelumnya bingung kupilih. Baju-baju ini terasa lembut ditanganku. Jelas saja. Pasti harganya mahal. Kumasukkan satu-persatu ke dalam lemari pakaian. Bagus. Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke bank dan mengambil uang tabungan Naruko. Setelah aku mendapat uangnya, mungkin aku sudah tak akan menyamar menjadi Naruko lagi. Tapi, yah...siapa tahu kalau aku masih butuh uang.

Setelah selesai merapikan baju-baju, aku menutup lemari berkayu jati tersebut. Membalikkan badan menuju pintu kamar, dan dengan cepat tubuhku kaku seketika setelah melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Di sana...

Ada...

"Aku pulang"

Suaranya begitu dingin, tak ada sedikitpun keramahan dalam suaranya, membuatku merinding serta membuatku terpukau. Bukan terpukau akan ketampanannya, melainkan terpukau dengan kehadirannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Aura di sekelilingku mendadak menjadi berat.

Disana

Berdiri

Uchiha Sasuke,

Suami Naruko.

Bukankah ia akan pulang seminggu lagi?

Batinku sambil menatap wajahnya yang datar.

**_TBC_**

Maap kalo banyak typo bertebaran

Mohon reviewnya. Review kalian akan menyemangatkan saya!

**_No silent readers please._**

Sign,

RF


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to :**

Vianycka Hime, Akuro aida, permintaan, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, fujoshi07, Neko Twins Kagamine, uzumakinamikazehaki, guardian's feel, aryaahee, Aristy, Angel Muaffi, Monokurobo, ikatriplesblingers, , yuichi, VaN PaN, Yuura Shiraku, Ineedtohateyou, Kuas tak bertinta, hanazawa kay, Jyo Aikorin, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, aokiaoki95, Me-lha, onxyshapierblue, kitsune Riku11, Yan801, Shiroi Fuyu, Saory Athena Namikaze, Mel, Luca Marvell, ykaoru32, nanakoii, Himawari Wia, Minseokkie, Black winx, Blue-senpai, lenia clouds, love kyuu, BoraX 007, azurradeva, KiraKilla, yassir2374, mirror2, irmasepti11, Yamashita Miko, Typeacety95, Yukayu Zuki, miszshanty05, darknight, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Deathberry45, berrypies, lemonade, .562, shima, Ceei SanaRier, xxxSN, Euishifujoshi, magbe3, soura-batrisyia, Guest, aurantii13, versetta, yunaucii, summerpixxie, ghighichan twinsangels, Guest, Yurika46, unyu chan, The Dark Onyx Eyes, .12576, Tobi ChukaChuka, alta0sapphire, , Zara Zahra, Sime-Chan, Neliel Minoru, Ghena Hoshianata, Ku BlueBlack31, Orenjiii, Kyuuuuu, Azura Miki, Astia Aoi, Guest, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Guest, Dark , Akasuna no Akemi, aikhazuna117, angelhana9, wintersubaki, .Wi, Guest, .vikink, saruakira, RamaRyuzaki, A-Drei, RamaRyuzaki, Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru, justin cruellin, yu ki ruu cancer, sitara1083, ElfRyeosom498, vaynissa, Escorpion, MinChanLee137SasuNaru, Wi Hanivans, onyxsapphiretomatjeruk, ristia15, collitha, DiAn, love sasunaru, hime-chan, aqizakura, AnonymousTrick, Bluesapphire-sky, , blueonyx syiie, Guest, Echa Myeong, narunarusasu, nur jannah, .96, dhinie97, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, ajibana7777, Kriwil, krisho baby, .11, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, Nameiis aja, pikupiku, pranawuland, ratna, Nurman, BlackCrows1001, Ayase, gici love sasunaru

(jika ada nama yang tidak disebutkan, maafkan ketidaktelitian author ini)

* * *

**Fukushu Revenge from me**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto presents**

**.**

**SasuNaru**

**.**

**M Rated**

**.**

**Enjoy Read!**

**.**

**.**

Tegap. Paras tampan. Kulit putih. Kaya raya sebagai eksekutif muda. Keturunan Uchiha yang keluarganya mempunyai pengaruh besar dalam perekonomian Jepang. Dari saat berada di kandungan Ibunya, ia sudah menjadi keluarga aristokrat. Seolah ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sosok sempurna.

Kecuali sifat dinginnya.

Hal itu merusak segalanya meskipun ia memegang piala manusia paling sempurna di bumi sekalipun.

Lihat saja tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. Menyiratkan bahwa orang yang dipandangnya seolah mengganggu pemandangan. Walaupun orang itu adalah orang menyandang gelar istrinya sekalipun. Masih menyorot tajam Naruto yang di seberangnya dan masih bungkam. Dan apa-apaan ekspresi melotot dari iris biru jernih tersebut? Wajah tan mulusnya pun semakin pucat. Seolah gadis di depannya itu baru saja melihat sebuah penampakan hantu.

Terlihat sadar dari keterkejutannya Naruto membalas kikuk "_o __‒okaeri_"

_Oh shit_. Naruto gagap.

Dahi Sasuke tertekuk samar. Ia memang jarang memperhatikan istrinya tapi,

"Suaramu lebih berat" Ucapnya menusuk. Naruto semakin membatu di tempat.

"A‒aku hanya sedikit flu" Sanggahnya cepat tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Melangkah menuju Sasuke dan mengambil tas kerja Sasuke. Dengan cekatan pula tangannya meraih jas hitam suaminya dan memberi perintah tak terucap pada pria raven tersebut untuk melepasnya dan membiarkan Naruto menyimpannya.

Sasuke semakin menekuk dahinya melihat kelakuan istrinya.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu" Naruto bergegas keluar kamar‒tak ingin berlama-lama dengan istri Naruko tersebut.

Namun tangan Sasuke dengan gesit mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar flu sampai berkelakuan aneh seperti ini?" Tatapan onixnya makin menusuk‒tepat di sappire Naruto. Seakan ingin menembus pada iris jernih tersebut untuk menyelam agar tahu isi pikiran istrinya.

Gadis jadi-jadian ini makin gugup. Sebulir keringat meluncur mulus di pipinya. Aneh? Apa maksud perkataan suami Naruko ini? Kelakuannya yang mana yang dianggap aneh oleh pria raven ini? Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Dan ia tahu ia tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan lagi di depan sang Uchiha ini.

"Jawab aku" Cengkraman di tangan istrinya menguat. Membuat Naruto meringis. Sasuke tampak tak mempedulikannya. Oh apakah suami Naruko itu tega melukai wanita sampai seperti ini. Naruto tahu kalau ia menyamar menjadi wanita, namun Sasuke masih menganggapnya Naruko yang notabene adalah wanita bukan?

"Kau menjadi aneh. Flu memang membuat suara menjadi lebih berat, tapi suaramu terlalu berat untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sedang terkena flu" desak Sasuke semakin menjadi. Matanya pun menyorot semakin tajam. Naruto meneguk ludah secara paksa.

"Kau terdengar seperti lelak‒"

Sebuah ide gila terlintas di benak Naruto.

Sebelum memberi kesempatan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis jadi-jadian ini langsung membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya yang terpolesi _lip gloss_. Tubuh tegap bungsu Uchiha tersebut dipojokkan di dinding terdekat. Mata Naruto terkatup rapat‒tak ingin melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Bibirnya mengulum ganas bibir bawah Sasuke. Berulang-ulang mengemutnya dengan beringas hingga terasa seperti _cherry_ segar‒Naruto meyakini rasa itu dari _lip gloss_nya. Pindah ke bibir atas pria raven tersebut sambil mulai memainkan lidahnya sebagai salam pembuka bibir sang suami yang masih terkatup. Naruto menemukan celah kecil diantara belahan bibir Sasuke dan langsung menerobos memasukinya.

Ciuman yang semula didominasi pihak Naruto, mulai berganti alur saat Sasuke langsung menyapa lidah istrinya yang menerobos masuk. Uchiha bungsu itu melilit, menghisap dan memainkan daging lunak Naruto. Saliva mulai turun di sela bibir Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghisapnya. Beralih mengulum dan mengemut bibir ber-_lip gloss_ istrinya yang berasa _cherry_. Tubuh istrinya menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya yang masih terbalut kemeja biru muda, bergesekan agresif dengan dada menonjol Naruto yang sangat empuk‒efek silikon. Aneh. Apakah payudara perempuan seempuk ini?

Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sasuke. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengambil alih dominasi permainan saat Sasuke lengah karena sibuk berpikir.

Tak mau dikalahkan oleh perempuan, Sasuke balas menggigit sudut kanan dari bibir bawah Naruto. Kali ini lebih keras dibanding gigitan istrinya. Menyobek epidermis terluar dari daging lunak tersebut. Rasa besi perlahan menyerbak. Naruto meringis perih dan terhenti sejenak. Sasuke menekan luka‒karena ulahnya‒tersebut dengan lidah basahnya. Menghisapnya keras agar membantu proses pembekuan darah semakin cepat. Luka berwarna kemerahan di sudut bibir Naruto perlahan menghilang.

Sadar akan kebutuhan pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, keduanya melepas pagutan masing-masing. Mata Naruto membuka sayu. Pandangan matanya tak berani menatap suami Naruko. Saliva terlihat melucur menuruni dagunya. Bibirnya memerah bengkak dengan luka sobek kemerahan di sudut bibirnya. _Lip gloss_nya memudar. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_nya saat ia menghapus saliva dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke tak tahu, sejak kapan istrinya menjadi semenggoda ini

"Aku hampir lupa kalau ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu" Melangkah tergesa-gesa menjauhi suami Naruko. Pergi tanpa sempat melihat ekspresi dari si raven. Ia takut jika Sasuke kembali mencegatnya. Bagai orang yang dikejar maling‒Naruto memakai sepatunya di _genkan_ dengan tergesa.

Cepat. Cepat. Cepat.

Sebelum suami Naruko sempat menyusulnya.

Naruto membuka pintu dan menutupnya cepat. Menuju mobil putih subaru di bagasi. Ia bersyukur Sasuke tak menyusulnya. Kali ini ia mempu berkelit dari kecurigaan bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Entah hal macam apa lagi yang akan dihadapi Naruto ke depannya karena kecurigaan Sasuke. Ah...biarkan Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal itu sejenak. Gemuruh di dadanya masih bertalu-talu kencang. Napasnya pun masih memburu. Wajahnya merona hebat.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia tersipu malu gara-gara melakukan cumbuan panas dengan sosok tampan Uchiha. Tapi ia lebih merasa terpacu karena berhasil lolos dari pertanyaan curiga Sasuke.

Memasuki mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan bantingan. Tangannya bergetar meremat setir kemudi. Gejolak kegelisahan melandanya.

Ini buruk.

Di hari pertamanya saja ia sudah hampir ketahuan. Suami Naruko itu terlalu jenius sampai bisa mencurigainya.

Ia berharap dapat lolos pada kecurigaan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Menginjak gas dengan kasar. Ia melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di kamar.

* * *

Kiba melangkah tergesa membelah koridor gedung bercat putih ini. Pikirannya melayang pada informasi yang disampaikan oleh rekannya yang bekerja di kepolisian. Ia langsung saja tancap gas dari apartemennya dan menuju rumah sakit ini. Mencari ruangan yang ia hapal di kepalanya. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia langsung menjeblak masuk ke ruangan begitu menemukannya.

Sejenak matanya membulat.

Tubuh ringkih yang terbaring di sana membuat matanya tak lepas dari sosok familiar tersebut.

Melangkah pelan setelah menutup pintu‒mendekati seorang gadis yang terbujur lemah. Lalu menatapnya lekat.

Memang seperti Naruto.

Gadis yang sedang tergolek lemah tersebut masih memejamkan matanya. Berbagai peralatan medis terhubung di tubuhnya. Kiba menelitinya. Rambut pirang panjang. Warna kulit tan. Dan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sang sahabat karibnya.

Menghela napas panjang, ia meraih _handphone_ di saku celananya. Menyentuh layar _smartphone_nya dan menekan _dial_ cepat ke nomor sahabatnya.

"_Ada apa Kiba?" _suara lawannya terlihat terganggu.

"Naruto, cepatlah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang. Kau pasti akan terkejut jika kau sudah tiba" nada serius dari Kiba membuat Naruto heran di seberang sana.

"_Aku masih di bank mengambil uang, Kiba. Kau pasti tahu uang itu sangat penting untuk membeli panti‒"_

"Sekarang Naruto, ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Aku menemukan Naruko" Potong si pemuda _brunette_ cepat. Intonasi suaranya menunjukkan kekalutan.

"_Tunggu aku"_ balas Naruto singkat dan tanpa basa-basi.

Panggilan terputus dari pihak Naruto. Kiba kembali menatap gadis pirang yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

Cepatlah Naruto.

* * *

Di tempat lain, terlihat Naruto sedang menenteng wadah karton coklat berukuran besar di tangannya. Berusaha terlihat santai meskipun di tangannya membawa sejumlah uang bernilai sangat tinggi. Ia memang sengaja tidak menaruh uang ini di koper‒karena menurutnya hal itu akan mengundang mata pencopet yang mengira ia membawa uang banyak di koper. Dengan tampilan wadah berbahan kertas karton ini orang-orang pasti mengiranya membawa sejumlah sayur mayur dan makanan ringan di dalamnya.

Melangkah agak tergesa menuju mobilnya dan langsung meletakkan bawaannya di bagasi mobil. Baru saja ia hendak menuju pintu kemudi setelah menutup bagasi, sebuah suara asing menghentikannya.

"Naruko"

Naruto berbalik dengan lambat.

Sosok pemuda tegap berdiri di belakangnya. Rautnya tak bisa ditebak oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu mendekatinya. Membuat jarak agar lebih berdekatan dengannya. Sejenak Naruto berpikir keras. Siapa lelaki ini yang memanggil Naruko ini?

Tunggu‒rambut _scarlet_?

Sekelebat memori terputar di kepalanya. Ia ingat. Matanya membelalak lebar.

Pria ini, Namikaze Kyuubi!

Kakak kandung Naruko!

Reflek Naruto memundurkan badannya selangkah. Membuat Kyuubi menghentikan pergerakannya untuk mendekati adiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Raut wajah Kyuubi terlihat khawatir.

"A‒aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu-nii" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan‒namun yang keluar dari tenggorokannya malah suara gagap. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesial ini hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Tadi ia baru saja merengang nyawa karena suami Naruko mencurigainya‒sekarang kakak kandung Naruko datang disaat Naruto ingin terbebas dari orang-orang kenalan Naruko.

Pria di hadapannya terlihat meragukan jawabannya. Tangannya menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Suaramu aneh. Apa kau flu?" Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak diharapkan Naruto.

Telapak tangan kakak Naruko itu terangkat‒hendak menyentuh kening adiknya. Secepat kilat Naruto menahannya sebelum bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan Kyuubi merasakan suhu tubuh normalnya bukan?

"Iya, aku sedikit flu" dustanya langsung menatap tepat ke iris ruby dihadapannya. Cara memandang tepat ke mata itu ampuh jika kau ingin kebohonganmu tak terbongkar. Setidaknya itulah pendapat Naruto.

Menghela napas pendek lalu berkata "Ingin minum kopi sebentar?"

Ajakan Kyuubi membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa ia harus sampai ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Menggeleng seraya berkata pelan "Maaf Kyuu-nii. Aku ada urusan"

Sulung Namikaze ini terlihat mengernyit tak suka "apa urusan itu lebih penting daripada kakakmu sendiri?"

Naruto bungkam.

'_Ya! Naruko lebih penting darimu yang tak ku kenal!'_

Tentu saja ia tak mengatakannya gamblang.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi‒"

"Kau membenciku ya?" Raut wajah pemuda _scarlet_ itu terlihat putus asa. Suaranya merendah dan pandangannya melunak.

"Apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja mempercayaiku?" Lanjutnya yang membuat Naruto semakin tak mengerti. Terlihat iris _ruby_ itu mencari jawaban di _sappire_ jernih di adiknya. Cengkramannya menguat‒namun tak sampai membuat Naruto kesakitan.

Kontak mata terputus. Kedua iris _ruby_ yang memutuskannya pertama. Wajah rupawan dari kakak Naruto itu menunduk. Membuat Naruto menatap iba padanya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya, Kyuu-nii" ujar Naruto tersenyum menenangkan.

Mata Kyuubi berbinar cerah. Ia langsung menarik Naruto kearah mesin penjual otomatis terdekat. Naruto pun hanya mengikutinya diam.

Pikiran Naruto berkelebat. Tak ada percakapan antara keduanya.

Sampai Kyuubi menyuruhnya duduk di bangku terdekat dan menonton pemandangan Kyuubi yang terlihat sibuk dengan mesin penjual minuman. Sulung Namikaze tersebut terlihat senang. Sejenak Naruto menerawang. Kelihatannya Naruko dengan kakaknya memiliki suatu masalah di hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Naruto tak mengerti apa itu. Tangan Kyuubi menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat padanya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya. Naruto jadi mengiba.

Kakak Naruko ini tak tahu kalau adiknya yang asli baru saja bunuh diri.

"Kau tak terlihat tiga hari belakangan ini. Kau tahu? Aku sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu. Kau juga meninggalkan pekerjaan di kantormu. Itu sangat tidak seperti dirimu biasanya" Kyuubi berceloteh panjang seraya duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Naruto meresap kopinya tenang. Ia sedikit banyak memperoleh informasi dadakan ini.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Maaf merepotkan" seulas senyum tulus diberikan Naruto kepada Kyuubi. Yang tak dimengerti Naruto‒kenapa Kyuubi terlihat terkejut? Namun dengan cepat wajah itu berganti raut kebahagiaan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus dihukum karena membuatku cemas Naruko. Mungkin dengan mentraktirku makan siang" Jari panjang Kyuubi menyubit pipi gembulnya. Sulung Namikaze ini tersenyum jahil. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Ia meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Ha! Rasakan ini, dasar adik kurang ajar" Kyuubi malah semakin mengeraskan cubitannya. Naruto semakin meronta. Si kakak malah tertawa lepas. Melihat Naruto yang kelihatannya ingin menangis, Kyuubi melepaskannya.

"Dasar cengeng. Begitu saja menangis"

"Aku tak menangis. Sumpah! Kyuu-nii, tadi itu sakit sekali" sembur Naruto terlihat mewek dan protes disaat bersamaan. Membuat Kyuubi gemas dan mengacak surai pirang adiknya.

"Nah, begitu. Aku senang kau bisa kembali ke sifatmu dulu" Jeda sejenak. "kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu yang akhir-akhir ini mengacuhkanku. Itu membuatku..." Kyuubi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya menyorot perih. Kepedihan tampak jelas di matanya. Membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan permasalahan yang dialami Naruko dengan kakaknya.

"Kau tahu Naruko? Kau bisa bergantung padaku. Percayalah padaku. Aku ada di pihakmu"

Naruto terdiam. Berpikir keras.

Akhirnya si gadis samaran itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Dan memutuskan kalau aku mempercayai Kyuu-nii. Maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya. Aku masih bimbang dan berakhir mengacuhkanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku akan mulai mencoba mempercayaimu" Suara Naruto memancarkan keyakinan. Ia hanya berharap Kyuubi tak membalasnya dengan ucapan yang semakin tak dimengertinya. Naruto harus mencari informasi lebih agar ia tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata kakak Naruko.

Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang membelalak.

Naruto menarik seulas senyuman untuk meyakinkan pria di sampingnya.

Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk "aku pergi dulu ya, Kyuu-nii. Sampai jumpa" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan seraya melihat kepergian sang adik yang makin menjauh.

* * *

Naruto mengumpat pelan seraya berlari kecil di koridor rumah sakit. Bunyi sepatu berhak rendahnya mengiringi. Fokus matanya mengarah ke depan agar ia tak menabrak orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Matanya jelalatan mencari nomor kamar tujuannya. Ia sangat terlambat. Harapannya, ia tidak di damprat oleh Kiba yang kini menunggunya.

Tanpa berniat mengetuk, Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu ruangan yang ditujunya. Kiba terlihat kaget atas kedatangannya. _Sappire_ jernih itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh yang terbaring di sebelah Kiba.

Napasnya berhenti.

Itu Naruko. Gadis yang ditemuinya beberapa hari terakhir. Gadis yang berniat bunuh diri di depan matanya.

Melangkah lambat mendekati sang pasien yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mata Naruto nanar seraya masih tak melepaskan sosok tersebut. Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa kelegaan yang menghampirinya. Rasanya sangat terharu sampai Naruto kini menahan air matanya yang ingin melesak keluar. Dadanya ngilu melihat tubuh wanita itu tergolek lemas di kasur. Naruto kini merasa sangat berdosa.

Perasaan menyesal tiba-tiba membuncah di dadanya. Andaikan saja ia tidak egois dan waktu itu berhasil menyelamatkan Naruko. Andai saja ia berhasil membujuk Naruko untuk melupakan keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Naruko pasti tak mengalami hal ini. Berbagai kata 'andai' bergaung di pikirannya. Naruto meraih tangan lemas gadis pirang itu dan meremasnya pelan. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada sosok pasien yang masih tak kunjung membuka matanya. Mata Naruto panas dan dirinya tak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang terus mendorong keluar. Ia menangis dalam diam. Mengutuk kebodohannya. Ia tak mengerti darimana datangnya perasaan perih ini ketika melihat keadaan Naruko.

"Aku sudah mengambil hasil tes DNA yang kau lakukan kemarin" Suara Kiba menyapanya pelan‒seakan si penggila anjing itu takut mengganggu Naruto.

Gadis jadi-jadian ini mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Melepas kehangatan tangannya yang ia berikan pada Naruko. Ia meraih amplop besar yang di sodorkan Kiba. Mata basahnya menatap sejenak.

"Aku belum melihat isinya. Aku menghormati privasimu agar kau menjadi orang pertama yang membukanya" lanjut Kiba

Jarinya bergerak membuka bingkisan itu. Menarik keluar kertas di dalamnya. _Sappire_nya terlihat sayu saat membaca kertas yang digenggamnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu di balik rongganya. Tangannya bergetar seraya membulatkan matanya setelah membaca pada kalimat bercetak tebal diakhir paragraf. Tangisnya makin pecah.

'_Namikaze Naruko dan Naruto dinyatakan cocok'_

Dari ekspresi Naruto, Kiba bisa menebak hasilnya meskipun ia tak membaca kertas hasil yang masih dibawa Naruto.

Takdir memang kejam. Dari dulu takdir baik sering tak memihak Naruto. Disaat ia berhasil menemukan anggota keluarganya, namun kenyataan pahit berganti menghantamnya telak. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia baru menemukan kakak kandungnya setelah mengetahui Naruko dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini? Tidak. Bukan takdir yang kejam. Kenyataanlah yang lebih mengerikan karena sudah tepat di depan mata‒mematahkan semua harapanmu.

Naruto merasa sangat berdosa karena tak berhasil menyelamatkan Naruko.

Ia sangat egois dan dengan acuhnya membiarkan Naruko membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu ia lelaki brengsek‒setelah ini ia menjadi dua kali lipat lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya.

Ia semakin merasa tidak pantas disebut manusia.

Kedua telapak tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Naruko. Meremasnya pelan seraya membawa tangan mungil tersebut menempel pada dahinya. Air mata Naruto mengenai permukaan kulit tangan Naruko. Bahu Naruto terlihat bergetar‒membuat Kiba menatap iba pada sahabat pirangnya.

"_Nee-chan_" rintih Naruto lirih. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada tangan gadis yang digenggamnya.

Berulang-ulang Naruto mengucapkannya. Perih semakin terselip di ulu hatinya. Naruto tidak pernah mengenal duka sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia begitu mengenal sakit yang ia rasakan saat melihat kondisi Naruko. Menelan pil pahit pun tidak akan cukup untuk merasakan kepedihannya. Naruto berharap ia dapat menggantikan kondisi sekarat Naruko. Ia ingin memutar balik waktu untuk menyelamatkan sang gadis. Tapi ia tahu,

Waktu tidak pernah berputar balik.

Naruto sesenggukan. Tangan Naruko yang berada di genggamannya pun menjadi basah oleh air matanya. Ia terus saja memanggil sang gadis dengan intonasi putus asa yang kentara.

Jari-jari dalam genggaman Naruto bergerak pelan.

Membuat mata basah Naruto melebar.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Err...hai minna lama tak berjumpa ya *ditendang massal

Saya tahu saya salah dengan membiarkan fic ini terlantar lebih dari setahun *mewek. HONTOU NI GOMENASAI *bungkuk dalem2

Setahun ini saya fokus belajar dan fokus mencari kuliah. Makanya fic ini menjadi terabaikan selama setahun penuh. Dan saya nggak nyangka chapter pertama kemarin banyak banget yang merespon. HONTOU NI ARIGATOU. Dan juga maap kalo masih banyak typo di chapter ini.

Dan bolehkah curhat sedikit? Ugh, saya BENAR-BENAR KECEWA DENGAN ENDING NARUTO! *mewek. Teganya bang Masashi bikin ending yang buat para fujoshi di seluruh dunia nangis darah. Yah, nggak papa sih kalo SasuNaru nggak bersatu di endingnya, tapi seenggaknya jangan buat ending yang terkesan dipaksain gitu dong. Sejak kapan Naru suka sama Hinata? Sejak kapan Sasu suka sama Sakura? Nope, hint aja jarang banget. Tapi akhirnya kedua pair itu malah menikah sampe punya anak. Oke, abaikan author yang masih tak terima ini.

Oh iya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin mengganggu pikiran minna ya. Oke mari kita bahas dua saja ya.

'_**Fic ini mirip Orphan Black ya?'**_

Yup memang mirip. Saya mengambil ide dari serial seri tersebut. Tapi tenang saja, saya tidak mengkopi keseluruhan dari serial itu. Hanya sebagai referensi ide awal saja. Sekilas bagian awal memang mirip Orphan Black, tapi chapter-chapter selanjutnya dijamin beda dari serial itu. Konflik yang dialami di Orphan Black itu kan tentang mencari misteri dari kloningan-kloningan yang membuat si pemeran utama memiliki wajah kembar dengan kloningannya. Sedangkan konflik yang saya angkat di fic ini sungguh jauh beda dari Orphan Black. Tunggu saja chapter-chapter mendatang kalo penasaran ya hehehe

'_**Judulnya itu form me atau from me?'**_

Oh maapkan kebodohan author sinting ini. Tulisan yang benar adalah 'from'.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan minna yang lain saya pastikan akan terjawab di chapter-chapter mendatang, biar penasaran hehee *plak

Yak oke saya harap jawaban saya dapat memuaskan minna ya.

Mulai chapter ini sudah tidak POV Naruto lagi. Jadi fokusnya tidak hanya di karakter Naruto saja. Maap tidak bisa membalas review saat ini. Tapi saya janji akan membalasnya di chapter mendatang.

Kedepannya saya akan berusaha untuk apdet rutin. Asalkan minna tidak lupa review hehehe. Sungguh review kalian membuat saya kembali ingat kalo saya masih punya utang apdet di sini dan buru-buru saya menulis cahpter dua ini. Sampai-sampai fic saya POLISI VS SMA masih saya terlantarkan dan malah membuat chapter 2 dari fic ini.

Oke, jangan lupa review lagi ya minna. Review kalian sangat menyemangati saya. Makasih yang udah review chapter sebelumnya ya (maap gk bisa sebutin satu-satu). Pokoknya makasih banyaakkkkk banget.

_**No silent readers please**_.

Berhubung mau lebaran, minal aidin wal faizin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. :)

Sign,

RF


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita singkat :**

_Naruto bertemu Naruko yang merupakan kembarannya. Naruko bunuh diri dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi Naruko untuk mengetahui asal-usul keluarganya. Serta ingin mengambil tabungan Naruko untuk mengambil alih panti asuhan bersama Kiba. Sebelum pergi ke bank, Sasuke (suami Naruko) pulang dari dinasnya dan sedikit curiga dengan perubahan istrinya. Namun, beruntungnya Naruto dapat mengelabuhinya. Setelah berhasil mengambil uang dari rekening Naruko, ia tak sengaja bertemu Kyuubi (kakak kandung Naruko) dan berbincang sebentar. Lalu Naruto tergesa-gesa ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar dari Kiba bahwa ternyata Naruko masih hidup. _

Sengaja saya tulis karena minna pasti lupa. Apdet saya udah setahun yang lalu sih *dibacok. Untuk memudahkan, daripada minna baca ulang kan? hehehe

**.**

**Fukushu! Revenge from me!**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu, SasoDei**

.

.

.

Detik-detik penantian serasa begitu panjang, dengan bibir yang separuh terbuka menahan keterkejutan, matanya tetap tak beranjak dari jemari sang wanita yang bergerak kaku. Tanpa sadar cairan asin mulai menuruni pipi gembung, menetes melalui dagu dan terpecik di atas fabrik yang ia kenakan. Tak hanya reaksi pada bilah-bilah tangkai jarinya, matanya yang terpejam pun mulai mengeryit. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyaksikan kedua bola mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Dan senyum Naruto melebar tak percaya setelah menemukan iria mata yang sama dengannya itu, mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Refleks pemuda itu langsung merengkuhnya. Meraihnya dalam dekapan layaknya ucapan selamat kembali. Memeluk sang kakak yang mati-matian bertarung dengan maut dan berhasil memenangkannya. Naruto tak sempat berpikir apakah pelukannya itu akan membuat ngilu di raga Naruko yang masih belum sembuh total.

Dalam cerukan leher sang wanita, si pemuda menangis terisak, menggonggong keras layaknya bayi. Tapi ia tak peduli, semua hasrat yang mengekangnya ingin dilepas saat ini. Naruto juga tak peduli pada helaian mahkota pirang Naruko yang basah oleh air mata asinnya.

"Naruto ya?" Suaranya tercekat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helaian pirang sintetis yang digunakan Naruto. Pemuda penyuka ramen itu tahu meskipun wajah mereka tak bersitatap, sang kakak juga menangis haru dalam diam. Dan yang pertama memutuskan reuni pelukan itu adalah Naruko.

"Kena-pa…kau berpakai-an…se…perti itu hm?" Tanyanya memulai obrolan.

Air mata dihapus oleh punggung tangannya dengan kasar. "Maaf, _nee-chan_. Aku…aku…ingin mengetahui semua yang belum kuketahui"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau…ada…lah adik kandung-ku. Ana-k ketiga dari…Namikaze Minato, dan Nami…kaze Kushina"

"Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu" Timpal sang adik langsung sebelum menambahi, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak bersama kalian." Suaranya semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Itu…semu-a, salah _nee_-chan"

Bola mata biru sang pemuda melebar dalam kebingungan.

"Aku, lah-ir lebih awal dari-mu. _Tou-san_ sangat meng…inginkan anak perempuan sete-lah memi…liki Kyuu-_nii_. _Kaa-chan_ mengandung…bayi kem-bar. Persalinan-ku berlajalan lan…car. Tapi dua jam setelahnya, saat…persalinanmu." Kalimatnya terhenti oleh hisapan dari paru-parunya yang menyedot keras, menimbulkan suara batuk yang terdengar memilukan. Kiba yang sedari tadi bisu langsung peka dan lekas mengambil air mineral dari gelas di meja sebelah, mengulurkannya pada Naruko.

Setelah sempat tersenyum tanda terima kasih pada Kiba, ia pun mulai melanjutkannya. "Tapi, persalinan…mu mem-buat keada-an Kaa-san men…dadak terancam"

Kiba maupun Naruto terkesiap.

Naruto memalingkan mata yang semula saling berpandangan dengan wanita di hadapannya. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menusuk relung batin. Tak pernah ia pikir bahwa orang yang mengandungnya pernah dalam keadaan setengah mati,

Gara-gara dia seorang.

"Naru, tenang…lah. Tidak apa-a-pa. Bukan salahmu. Kaa-chan sampai sa…at ini pun masih menya…yangimu" Lengan kurus disentuh jemari lentik Naruko dengan penuh kelembutan. Air mata Naruto meluncur tanpa permisi. Mungkin ucapan sang kakak memang tidak disertai bukti nyata, namun entah mengapa pemuda itu ingin mempercayainya. Karena itulah harapannya.

"Saat itu…_Tou-san_, tidak menerimanya. Kau pun dilahir…kan deng…an sela-mat. Tapi, keadaan _Kaa-chan_ ma-si-h kritis. _Tou-san_…lalu _Tou-san_, beli-au…"

Melihat Naruko kesulitan mengatakannya karena enggan, Naruto pun mengangguk seraya menimpali "Dia membuangku bukan?" Itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Maafkan aku…tak bisa melindung-imu saat i…tu, Naru. _Nee-chan_ benar-benar menye…sal" Wanita itu kembali terisak. Sang adaik hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan. Karena bukan kesalahan _nee-chan_. Jadi _nee-chan_ tak perlu minta maaf"

"Ti-dak…karena aku, kau…kau…diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _Tou-san_. Andai saja ki-ta ti-dak dikandung seca…ra ber-samaan, anda-i saja kau ya-ng lahir perta…ma, andai saja hanya kau…yang di-kandung-_Kaa-chan_, pasti…pas-ti…" Racaunya dengan suara parau.

"Sssttt…sudahlah _nee_-chan. Itu semua sudah digariskan. Bukan salahmu kok. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Lagipula waktu itu Nee-chan kan masih bayi, wajar kalau tidak bisa apa-apa"

Naruko bungkam. Wajah ayunya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sudahlah _nee-chan_. Yang penting sekarang, kau selamat" Tambah Naruto sembari menggenggam pelan tangan kakaknya. Naruko mendadak bungkam.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Naruko-_san_ sengaja bunuh diri?" Mata biru si pemuda pirang langsung menatap ganas pada Kiba. Si pemuda anjing langsung tutup mulut dan menyadari kebodohan dari perkataannya.

"Tolong, _nee-chan_ jangan lakukan itu lagi ya—"

Tangannya yang semula digenggam oleh sang adik tiba-tiba menekan kepalanya yang terbalut perban, mencengkram helaian emasnya. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang kesakitan, refleks Naruto panik. Begitu pula Kiba.

"_Nee-chan_ kenapa? Sakit? Kupanggilkan dokter ya" Sergahnya cepat dan mulai beranjak. Namun tak sampai melangkah, ujung bajunya ditarik oleh tangan rapuh Naruko.

"Ti…dak apa-a..pa. Na…ruto disi…ni sa…ja. Te…mani _nee-chan_…ya"

Kiba tahu Naruko bersusah payah mengatakannya.

"Tapi-

"To…long Naru…to. Penu…hi per…mintaan _nee-chan_ yang…terak…hir"

Entah sejak kapan air mata Naruto kembali menuruni pipi, ia tak ingat "Tidak…kenapa kata-kata _nee-chan_ seperti akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan. Aku tak mau sendirian lagi!"

"Ssstt…tenang…lah. _Nee-chan_ tak a…kan kemana-mana" Naruko terbatuk hebat. Bahkan sodoran air mineral dari Kiba pun tak sanggup ia terima. Terpaksa Kiba membantu meminumkannya pada mulut Naruko. Namun tetap saja, batuk itu tak kunjung reda, malah semakin hebat.

"_Nee-chan_!" Pekik Naruto semakin khawatir. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan si wanita, tertetesi air mata yang menuruni dagu.

"Ka…u le…bih can…tik dari…padaku jika seper…ti…itu. Pada…hal ka…u laki-la…ki" Dibalik kesakitannya ternyata wanita itu masih sempat tertawa kecil. Padahal selama ini jika ada yang mengatainya seperti itu, pemuda manis itu akan marah. Tapi saat ini ia hanya diam saja.

"Sampai…kan maaf dan ter…ima kasih…ku untuk _Kaa-chan_. Sam…paikan maaf…ku pada _Tou-san_ ka…rena ti…dak menja…di putri yang di…inginkan…nya. Dan…untuk…Kyuu-_nii_, sampai…kan maafku yang mendi…amkannya. Seharus…nya aku, lebih mem…percayai…nya hiks…hiks…maaf Kyuu-_nii_, terima ka…sih su…dah menja…gaku sela…ma ini uhhh…." Naruko terisak keras saat menyebut Kyuubi. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menyesal tak mengacuhkan kakaknya.

"Dan to…long jaga Sasu…ke untuk…ku ya. Tolo…ng maaf…kan di…a sebesar…apa…pun kesa…lahan…nya. Aku…mem…percaya…kannya pada…mu" Lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam. Kiba melihat sahabatnya makin histeris.

"Tak apa kok bi…la kau melanjutkan penya…maranmu jika kau ing…in ta…hu semua…nya. Maaf aku tak sang…gup mem…beri…tahu semu…anya. Aku…sayang ka…mu, Nami…ka…ze Na…ru…to" Suaranya pun melirih. Bunyi panjang dari mesin EKG* dari monitor pun terdengar. Naruto tertegun tak percaya. Genggamannya terlepas. Matanya menatap kosong pada Naruko. _(mesin EKG : alat pengukur denyut jantung)_

Kedatangan Kiba yang membanting pintu pun tak diacuhkan. Bahkan saat salah satu perawat menggiringnya keluar ruangan pun, ia masih tak bisa melepaskan sosok sang kakak dari pandangan. Terlihat dari jendela kaca, seorang dokter mengoperasikan defibrilator* pada kakaknya. Tubuh wanita itu terhempas, berkali-kali saat lapisan besi dari alat itu menyentuh dadanya. Dokter dan para suster terlihat sibuk, namun mata Naruto masih tak lepas dari Naruko. _(Defibrilator : alat kejut jantung)_

Hingga pada saat seorang suster menutup tubuh wanita itu dengan selembar kain putih, kakinya tak lagi bisa menopang. Tubuh kurus itu merosot sembari mencengkram baju yang ia kenakan. Dadanya sesak, napas pun tersengal.

Panggilan dari Kiba berdengung menjauh seakan ia berada pada titik terjauh pusat tata surya. Goncangan pelan pada bahunya dari Kiba pun membuat kepala Naruto semakin terasa berputar. Dirinya seakan tak mempunyai poros dan terombang-ambing berputar melintasi galaksi asing. Suhu tubuhnya mulai merendah, seperti berada di planet beku.

Pintu terbuka, tak memedulikan rasa sakit di kepala, Naruto berhambur masuk. Tak mengindahkan dokter yang sukses dibuat kaget olehnya. Lengannya langsung mendekap erat kain yang berisi Naruko. Tak peduli bila kain itu telah basah oleh titik-titik air matanya yang mengucur deras maupun dari ingus, Naruto terus menangis. Ia memang tak mengenal apa itu keluarga semenjak kecil. Hanya Kiba yang dianggap saudara dan hanya beberapa teman di mantan panti asuhan.

Naruto tak mengerti arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya dimana seorang ayah serta saudara kandung berkumpul di sebuah rumah sambil merasakan kebersamaan. Disaat ia menemukan kakak kandungnya, secepat itu pula Naruko meninggalkannya sebelum ia mengenalnya lebih jauh. Membuatnya terdampar dalam kesendirian lagi. Bahkan mereka hanya sempat bertemu beberapa menit. Itupun bukan detik-detik yang memuat tawa. Meninggalkan lubang menganga besar melompong diiringi rasa sakit dalam relung. Hampa dan kosong yang menyakitkan.

Kiba hanya mengusap pelan punggung ringkih teman karibnya. Naruto bahkan tak memperhatikan Kiba telah menangis. Entah dia menangisi kepergian Naruko atau menangisi sahabatnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Atau mungkin dua-duanya. Entahlah, tak ia sangka Kiba bersimpati sampai rela mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kain dari pucuk kepala sang wanita disibak pelan. Tak menemukan biru cerah dari iris yang telah menutup. Naruto mengurungkan niat untuk memandang keseluruhan wajah kakaknya. Ia hanya menyisakan sampai sebatas kedua mata tertutup yang tak sanggup lagi si pirang saksikan. Tangan Kiba mengambil alih. Ia menggenggam tangan gemetar milik sahabatnya yang masih meremas kain. Tangannya menuntun Naruto. Setelahnya Kiba membola. Refleks si pirang mengikuti pandangan matanya si pemuda anjing tersebut.

Wajah Naruko terlihat amat damai. Seperti air yang tak beriak.

"Lihat, jika dia mati dalam penyesalan, wajahnya tidak mungkin setenang itu" Ujar Kiba membuat aliran air semakin deras meluncuri pipi Naruto.

"Itu artinya dia mengandalkanmu untuk mengurus semuanya, Naruto. Dia sangat percaya padamu" Naruto tak pernah mendengar Kiba berkata setegas dan sebijak itu sebelumnya.

Meskipun masih sesenggukan, air mata diusap kasar dengan punggung tangan. Memantapkan kaki untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sorot mata yang bagus. Aku akan terus mendukungmu" Puji Kiba sambil mengulas senyum.

"Lihat saja. Akan kubongkar semuanya!" Desis Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangan. Namun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ijinkan ia untuk mengucap salam perpisahan dengan kakak kandungnya. Naruto membungkukkan badan. Poni Naruko disibak lembut, kecupan kecil didaratkan pada keningnya. Dingin.

Mungkin ini memang perpisahan, tapi sekaligus inilah awal mulanya untuk menguak semua kebenaran.

* * *

Hak tinggi menggema dalam parkiran mobil yang terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja di sini. Langkahnya konstan menuju mobil Naruko di depan. Bergegas memasuki kursi kemudi dan menutupnya. Kepala disandarkan pada kemudi. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Rasanya pening sekali dan berdenyut. Kehilangan kakak kandung yang baru saja kau temukan memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sakitnya masih terasa.

Tapi Naruto tahu, ia tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus. Saat ini prioritas utama selain mencari kebenaran adalah panti asuhan. Ya, ia harus secepatnya ke sana untuk menggeser posisi Orochimaru. Membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa berdiri tegak saat tiba-tiba nyeri kepala menghampiri. Langkahnya agak terseret menuju bagasi mobil lalu membukanya.

Kosong.

Atau mungkin ini efek dari sakit kepala?

Tidak, memang benar-benar kosong. Sudut-sudut digeledah dengan kasar. Bagian dalam mobil pun ditelusuri, mencarinya sejeli mungkin. Bahkan sampai di kolong bawah mobil pun ia tengok, namun yang ada hanya sisi gelap dari bayangan bawah mobil.

Ingin rasanya mengumpat saat ini juga.

Ban mobil tak berdosa jadi sasaran. Ditendang dengan emosi berkecambuk. Saat amarah menguasai pemuda pirang ini, benda-benda mati tak berdosa disekitarnya selalu menjadi sasaran. Entah itu tendangan ataupun lemparan. Kebiasaan sejak dini yang sulit dihilangkan.

Sial. Brengsek. Kuda. Anjing. Jangkrik. Dan segala kata hewan lainnya!

Rambut sintetis dijambak frustasi. Menerka kesalahan yang mungkin ia perbuat. Seingatnya mobil ini sudah dikunci rapat sebelum Naruto tinggalkan. Tapi kenapa barangnya hilang? Jika memang diambil oleh perampok bangsat kenapa tak ada tanda-tandanya? Apa mungkin perampok itu terlalu profesional dalam urusan maling? Dan kenapa perampok itu tahu Naruto menyimpan barang yang bernilai di mobilnya?! Apa ia telah dibuntuti semenjak dari bank? Demi dewa! Kenapa ia sial sekali hari ini!

"Mencari uangmu?" Sebuah suara sontak membuat Naruto mendongak. Mata birunya terbelalak.

"Ky-kyuu-_nii_" Lirih Naruto tak percaya. Apa tadi Kyuubi bilang? Naruto tak salah dengar kan? Darimana ia tahu Naruto mencari itu?

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan sejumlah uang di bagasi mobil" Naruto tak menjawab penjelasan Kyuubi. Yang terpampang hanya wajah penuh tanya yang disodorkan. Meminta kelanjutan.

"Dan karena kau tiba-tiba mengambil nominal yang besar di bank, aku jadi curiga" Tanpa sadar waria ini menelan ludah. Kyuubi curiga? Jangan-jangan penyamarannya terbongkar? Tapi kenapa tadi sulung Namikaze itu bertingkah seolah Naruto adik aslinya? Apa si _scarlet_ itu juga berpura-pura? Dan itu artinya dia mulai curiga pada Naruto sejak di bank?

"Setelah dari bank, aku membuntutimu ke sini" Lanjutnya menggantung. Oh ayolah kenapa Kyuubi begitu suka menjeda kalimat. Rasanya lebih tertekan daripada sekedar menunggu nomor undian pada saat acara jalan santai. Jangan bilang dia mengikuti hingga ke kamar Naruko?

"Kau menemui siapa disini?"

Syukurlah sepertinya Kyuubi tak sampai ke dalam. Tapi Naruto masih tak bisa bernapas lega.

"Aku menemani temanku yang menjenguk saudaranya" Satu dusta kembali meluncur. Kyuubi terlihat menimang-nimang antara percaya atau tidak atas jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Lalu, mau kau apakan uang sebanyak itu hm?" Pertanyaan final yang sukses membuat si pirang meneguk ludah diam-diam.

"Daripada itu, uangku sekarang hilang kak!" Alihnya kembali panik. Namun pemuda _scarlet_ di hadapannya masih saja terlihat santai.

"Uangnya kubawa" Sebuah kunci di gantungkan tepat di depan mata birunya, terlihat familiar. Jelas saja, itu duplikat kunci mobil Naruko! "Jelaskan alasannya padaku kenapa kau mengambil uang sebanyak itu. Kalau jawabanmu bagus dan dapat kuterima, aku akan mengembalikannya. Tapi jika tidak, uangnya akan tetap kusita"

_Apa?!_

"Ta-tap_—_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cukup ucapkan pembelaanmu dan aku akan mengembalikannya jika alasanmu bagus. Kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan tiba-tiba mengambil uang sebanyak itu. Coba jelaskan" Tak ada tatapan ramah, senyuman sendu ataupun ekspresi memohon seperti yang terakhir Naruto lihat saat di bank sebelumnya. Kakak Naruko ini terlihat tak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

Tunggu_—_

Kakak Naruko…

Bukankah itu berarti, Kyuubi adalah kakak kandungnya juga?

Seketika Naruto tersadar. Hatinya mencelos. Naruko sudah memberitahunya tadi, serta tes DNA yang dilakukan juga sudah membuktikan.

"Ayo jawab, Naruko" Desak Kyuubi menjadi

'_Aku bukan Naruko'_

'_Bukan Naruko'_

'_Aku Naruto, Kyuu-nii. Adikmu juga'_

Air mata menetes tanpa aba-aba, bahunya bergetar. Entah ekspresi apa yang tercetak di wajahnya saat ini sampai Kyuubi heran melihatnya. Tangan Kyuubi menyentuh bahu si pirang yang terguncang. Pertanyaan sulung Namikaze itu diwakilkan melalui rautnya. Matanya lurus menatap mata langit Naruto, terlihat mencari sesuatu. Wajahnya mendekat, ketampanannya terlihat jelas. Tubuh tegapnya membungkuk menyamai tinggi Naruto yang tak seberapa darinya. Poni emas disibakkan. Wanita jejadian ini malah semakin terisak.

'_Ini kakakku'_

'_Kakak kandungku, keluargaku'_

"Naruko, kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap mata Naruto penuh sayang. Menghapus air mata adiknya meskipun terus menerus keluar tanpa henti. _'Kenapa aku jadi secengeng ini'_ Batin si pirang malu.

"Naruko?" Panggil Kyuubi.

Tapi sudah dibilang dia bukan Naruko. Dan Naruto pun semakin merengek.

"Ssstt...ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku. Kita saudara bukan?"

"Kyuu-_nii_?" Si pirang pun memelas.

'_Imut sekali'_ pikir Kyuubi menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi bakpao adiknya. Ia tak mau merusak suasana rupanya. "Iya?"

"Aku…aku…" Naruto tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tak mungkin dia mengaku bukan? Dirinya masih dalam penyamaran. Jika Kyuubi tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya, pasti rencananya dan Kiba tak akan berjalan mulus. Dan ia bisa saja didamparkan di jeruji besi atas pemalsuan identitas. Terlebih Naruko sudah…ah Naruto masih tak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi disamping semua itu, Naruto ingin Kyuubi mengakui dirinya, bahwa si sulung itu masih punya seorang saudara kandung selain Naruko.

Kyuubi terlihat sabar menunggu.

"Hmm? Ah jangan-jangan kau menangis karena kupaksa menjawab? Maaf sebenarnya aku bukan bermaksud menekanmu, tapi wajar bukan aku peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Seulas senyuman di berikan kembali. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi gembul adiknya dengan pelan, menghapus jejak air mata dengan telaten. Sejenak Kyuubi terpaku diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti ia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto, seraya lebih mendekatkan diri.

Hingga ia mulai membelalak.

Si pirang memasang raut penuh tanya.

Tangannya yang lebih besar itu membelai pipi, menyusuri rahang. Ekspresinya masih sama, terlihat terguncang. Lama Naruto dipandanginya.

"Kyuu-_nii_?"

Sontak Naruto kaget. Tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh tegap Kyuubi. Ia didekap erat. Kedua tangan si ruby meremas _blouse_ bagian punggung Naruto. Pucuk kepalanya pun dikecup berulang kali. Si pirang masih tak bisa melihat raut Kyuubi dalam posisi ini.

"Kyuu-_nii_? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelu—"

"Naru…Naruto…" Lirihnya tepat disamping telinga sang adik. Membuat Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kamu Naruto kan?" Pelukan dilepaskan, pandangannya memiliki sejuta makna. Kyuubi menatapnya lekat.

Dan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Perasaan bahagia yang menghampiri saat Kyuubi mengenalinya dengan sekejap memang tak dapat dipungkiri. Tapi ia takut. Naruto gundah akan amarah Kyuubi padanya yang seenaknya mengelabuhinya sebagai Naruko. Dan membiarkan Naruko bunuh diri begitu saja tepat di depan mata. Pasti Kyuubi akan marah, lalu menatapnya dengan sorot seolah ia manusia paling menjijikkan di dunia karena membiarkan adik perempuannya.

Tidak

Ia tidak mau dipandang seperti itu oleh kakak kandungnya.

Biarkan saja si sulung itu masih menganggapnya Naruko, adik perempuannya. Ya, lebih baik begitu daripada dipandang merendahkan dari iris merah kakaknya. Naruto bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi apakah penyamarannya akan bertahan sampai akhir? Di hari pertama saja, ia sudah dibuat kaku oleh Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang curiga. Bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya?

"Naruto, benar kan? Ini Naruto kan?" Iramanya mulai memohon. Rautnya pun mengikuti.

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab. Sebisa mungkin terlihat meyakinkan. "Kyuu-_nii_ bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu". Naruto merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kyuubi terlihat mencelos. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan asal tak melihat ekspresi kecewa sang kakak.

"Tidak, aku sangat mengenal Naruko. Dan…walaupun mirip kalian berbeda! Aku dapat mengetahuinya!" Kedua lengan kurus diremas kasar. Bahu si pirang terguncang pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin" Bersuara lirih.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau Naruto. Benar kan?"

Ditengah kesakitan telah mendustai Kyuubi seperti ini, Naruto mencoba memutar otak.

"Bukankah, Naruto itu…adik kita yang tak diketahui keberadaannya semenjak lahir?"

"Hah?" Bagus, sepertinya Kyuubi terpancing.

"Kyuu-_nii _tahu akan hal itu juga? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku sudah lama mencari data tentang Naruto, tapi dia masih saja belum kutemukan. Aku berharap ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. Dia masih hidup kan, Kyuu-_nii_?" tatapan memohon diarahkan ke Kyuubi. Naruto harap aktingnya kali ini meyakinkan.

Kyuubi berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

"Aku secara tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan _Tou-san_ dengan _Kaa-san_. Mereka bilang, kita masih mempunyai saudara. Sejak saat itu aku mulai kepikiran dan terus menyelidikinya. Aku pun…aku pun sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto" Lanjut si pirang. Si sulung terkesiap. Tangan Kyuubi mulai terlepas sembari menghembuskan napas berat. Terlihat sangat kecewa.

'_Maafkan aku, Kyuu-nii'._

"Seandainya saja aku tahu letak panti asuhan di mana Naruto ditinggalkan, pasti...akan memudahkan pencarianku. Tapi sepertinya _Tou-san_ menutupnya dengan rapat. Tak ada berkas-berkas yang mengarah pada data Naruto waktu aku mencarinya" Naruto heran, sepintar inikah dia mengatakan dusta? Sejak kapan ia lihai membohongi orang?

Hembusan pelan keluar dari Kyuubi. "Jadi kau juga menyelidikinya. Jika saja kita bekerja sama sedari dulu, pasti akan lebih cepat. Tapi…" Kedua telapak tangannya ditangkupkan ke pipi sang adik, ekspresinya menyesal.

"Maaf sudah salah mengenalimu ya, Naruko. Entah kenapa aku tadi merasa kau tidak seperti biasanya. Dan entah bagaimana, langsung mengarah pada Naruto. Maaf ya"

Naruto terpukau.

Kalau benar begitu, mungkin bukan hanya insting semata yang membuat Kyuubi berpikir demikian. Apakah ini karena, ikatan batin antar saudara kandung yang begitu kuat?

Tangannya direnggut pelan, dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil. Mesin dinyalakan oleh Kyuubi yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

"Mau ke suatu tempat? Tak enak berbicara di tempat seperti ini" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pirang, Kyuubi mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Memang kakak tidak sibuk bekerja?" Dari data yang ia peroleh, Kyuubi adalah kepala direktur dari Namikaze _Corp_. Wajar jika Naruto menanyakan hal itu bukan?

Sejenak si _scarlet_ memandang jalanan dengan kosong. Genggamannya pada kemudi dieratkan. Apa wanita jadi-jadian ini salah bicara?

"Lupakan pekerjaan. Adikku lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini" Senyuman lebar kembali diarahkan. Ada sedikit kesenduan di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu, terserah Kyuu-nii saja deh. Tapi traktir yah!"

"Baiklah, ratuku" Balasnya sambil terkikik pelan.

* * *

"Kau pernah kesini?"

'_Mati aku. Aku tak tahu!'_ Tapi jika Kyuubi bertanya begitu, artinya Naruko dulu belum pernah kesini dengan Kyuubi bukan?

"Belum, Kyuu-nii. Ini pertama kali"

"Hmm…lihat saja kau pasti akan terkejut setelah ini" Ucapnya dengan nada sok misterius. Terlihat seorang pelayan menghampiri kami dan menunduk sangat sopan.

"Ah…Kyuubi-_sama_. Mari saya antar ke tempat favorit anda" Suaranya mengalun lembut. Naruto mengekor mengikuti kedua orang di depannya. Sebuah ruangan ditunjukkan. Pelayan itu menggeser pintunya sembari bersimpuh duduk. Membiarkan kami masuk. Sebuah ruangan tiga kali empat dengan satu pintu kaca geser besar yang menghubungkan dengan beranda. Sebuah lanskap pemandangan dataran tinggi terpampang segar. Membuat Naruto mengaguminya.

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasanya saja" Tampaknya Kyuubi tak mau repot-repot menjelaskan pesanannya pada restoran yang sepertinya sudah jadi langganan baginya.

"Kau pesan apa, Naruko?"

"Hmm sebentar" Naruto terlihat membolak-balik buku menu. Ia hanya mencari makanan yang sekiranya paling murah, namun nihil. Yang termurah pun sama saja disandingkan dengan gaji tiga kali kerja _part-time_nya dalam seminggu. Tapi untung saja hari ini ditanggung Kyuubi.

"Aku ramen miso pedas dan jus jeruk saja" Seingatnya di video pada laptop Naruko, kakak perempuannya itu juga suka ramen bukan?

"Baiklah, dimohon untuk menunggu" Pelayan itu pergi. Naruto beranjak, menggeser pintu kaca lalu menghambur ke beranda.

"Wuuahhh…indah sekali Kyuu-nii. Aku tak tahu ada restoran seindah ini" Ia kagum, merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya. Lupa bahwa harus menjadi karakter Naruko yang anggun. Tentu saja ia tak pernah ke tempat mewah seperti ini. Kedai ramen murah meriah milik Paman Teuchi selalu jadi langganannya.

"Sesekali hiruplah udara segar alami. Jangan main di _mall_ melulu" Kyuubi menyandarkan tangannya di kayu penyangga.

"Siapa yang ke _mall_? Kerjaan saja menumpuk" Naruto tak ragu membalas karena mengingat video dan foto-foto Naruko, wanita itu sepertinya lebih menyukai panorama alam seperti ini daripada pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kyuu-_nii_ tahu tempat ini darimana?"

"Dari si _baka_ Itachi sih. Sebenarnya, ini tempat milik Uchiha juga"

Naruto sukses mangap. Ternyata Uchiha juga membuka bisnis restoran. Hmm…keluarga konglomerat. Dan kalau Naruto tak salah ingat, Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sasuke. Jadi Kyuubi dan Itachi kelihatannya memang dekat. Terlihat dari panggilan yang digunakan Kyuubi yang sepertinya tidak sungguh-sungguh mengolok Itachi, namun menunjukkan keakraban mereka.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

'_Mati aku'_ Pikir Naruto atas pertanyaan paling tak terduga itu.

"Masih seperti biasanya kok" Jawabnya spontan yang tak mau diduga berbohong karena mengulur waktu untuk membalas.

"Beneran?" Mata _ruby_nya memicing. Terlihat tak yakin dengan jawaban adiknya. "Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kalian saling berdiam. Itachi juga menanyakan hal yang serupa pada Sasuke, tapi tentu saja, ikatan batin saudara kandung memang kuat hingga bisa membaca keganjalan yang ditutupi sekalipun"

Ini benar-benar informasi baru bagi Naruko. Ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Naruko yang sebenarnya? Adakah hubungannya dengan sikap Sasuke tadi pagi? Seseorang tolong wanita jejadian ini untuk menjawabnya!

"Kau bisa cerita padaku hal yang paling rahasia sekalipun. Kalau memang si pantat ayam itu yang salah, aku yang akan membunuhnya! Tidak, pantat ayam itu memang salah! Dia bajingan" Melihat Kyuubi yang mencengkram pegangan kayu begitu erat, Naruto hanya semakin kebingungan. Masih banyak kepingan fakta yang belum ia temukan.

Pemuda pirang ini diam seribu bahasa. Ia telak tak bisa menjawabnya. Otaknya pun buntu jika dipaksa berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. Ia tak bisa lagi mengatakan dusta dengan sembarangan. Salah kata satu saja, habis sudah penyamarannya. Karena lawannya adalah Kyuubi yang notabene sejenius Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruko?"

Tersentak, Naruto gagap. "I-iya?"

Kyuubi terlihat menunggu jawaban.

Naruto serasa di pucuk jurang. Ia tak bisa berasalan sakit kepala untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Salah sendiri ia kelewat semangat saat melihat pemandangan di tempat ini. Terlalu aneh jika ia mendadak sakit.

"Hah…sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikir berlebihan. Tujuanku mengajak kesini adalah untuk _refreshing_. Lupakan masalah kantor dan rumah, kita bersenang-senang saja ya"

Ah…Dewi Fortuna numpang lewat.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menghembuskan napas selega-leganya. Itu tadi adalah pertanyaan paling horor sepanjang penyamarannya.

"Ah iya, kau tahu? Deidara dan Sasori akan menikah minggu depan lho. Apa kau datang? Dua sialan itu memaksaku datang dengan iming-iming apel dari Indonesia yang terkenal itu. Dari Malaka? Ah bukan, dari kota Malang katanya. Karena aku penasaran, ya sudah aku terpaksa datang. Kau mau datang atau tidak?" Lagi-lagi Kyuubi membuka topik yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini ingin mewek saja rasanya. Kalau begini sih namanya keluar kandang singa tapi masuk kandang buaya.

"Ah…aku tak tahu, Kyuu-_nii_. Tapi aku akan menyempatkan untuk datang" Balas Naruto kikuk. Tapi tunggu, bukannya nama kedua calon mempelai itu terdengar aneh? Seperti nama laki-laki? Ah…tidak mungkin. Jaman sekarang memang begitu. Bahkan dulu sewaktu sekolah dasar ia mempunyai teman yang bernama Haruka Nanase, memang nama perempuan tapi sebenarnya dia cowok tulen.

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang ke pernikahan sepupumu sendiri? Akan kupesankan tiket pesawat sekalian"

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat kicep. Bodohnya dia jika tak datang di acara sakral milik keluarganya. Tapi tolong! Naruto memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Deidara!

Mencoba mengalihkan topik tanpa gugup. "Kenapa naik pesawat? Memang jauh ya tempatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka akan menikah di Belanda. Pernikahan sesama jenis masih belum legal di Jepang bukan?"

Sebuah tikaman pedang serasa menusuk jantung wanita samaran ini. Jadi memang bukan firasatnya saja. Keduanya memang sesama laki-laki! Mereka homo?! Oh Tuhan…fakta apa lagi yang akan mengancam kesehatan jantungnya kelak di kemudian hari nanti? Kehidupan Naruko penuh dengan orang-orang mengejutkan. Sampai sepupunya juga sampai menikah dengan sesama jenis? Jika begitu apakah hubungan keduanya telah direstui oleh masing-masing keluarga? Ah sudahlah…pertanyaan itu pasti akan terjawab suatu saat nanti.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya keinginan mereka tercapai. Kuharap mereka dapat langgeng sampai maut memisahkan mereka" Ucap Naruto sekenanya dan tak ikhlas. Tentu saja ia menolak hal semacam itu! Ia mulai pusing memikirkan kejutan-kejutan apa lagi yang akan mendatanginya.

"Idih, apa-apaan kau mendoakan mereka bahagia sampai mati? Cuih"

"Kyuu-_nii_ tidak boleh begitu"

"Biarkan saja. Gara-gara Deidara cuti menikah, pekerjaannya di kantor ditumpukan kepadaku! Awas saja mereka. Akan kubuat malam pertama mereka berakhir sadis. Hahaha. Eh, tapi kurasa sebelumnya mereka pasti sudah melakukan adegan itu. Yah, percuma saja ada malam pertama" Kyuubi mencerocos panjang. Tak menyadari kepala Naruto yang telah beruap.

"Ahahaha…ehm…ngomong-ngomong, Kyuu-_nii _sering kesini dengan siapa? Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku selalu datang dengan Itachi. Soalnya gratis kalau aku datang dengannya hehehe"

"Oh…begitu" Jangan sampai kedekatan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi terdapat percintaan dibaliknya. Sayang bukan? Mereka berdua sama-sama tampan, masa' homo? Batin Naruto memanjatkan doa.

Semilir angin menyenggol helai mereka. Benar-benar angin khas dataran tinggi yang bebas polusi yang tak seperti di kota metropolis. Hembusannya sontak membuat Naruto memejamkan mata, lembut membelai wajahnya yang dirias tipis. Mengundang seulas senyuman kemudian. Di pantulan bola mata _ruby_, adiknya menghirup udara dengan perlahan. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman pula.

"Naruko, setelah ini ayo kita bekerja sama untuk menemukan Naruto" Kyuubi kembali melihat _sapphire_ yang tiada dua itu.

"Iya, Kyuu-_nii_" tekanan angin mulai mengencang, Naruto menguntaikan beberapa wignya dibelakang telinga.

"Bagaimana ia hidup selama ini ya? Apa yang dimakannya? Dimana dia sekarang? Dan apakah kehidupannya terpenuhi seperti kita?" Pandangan itu menerawang. Naruto tak bisa menerka apa arti tatapan itu. Tak ia sangka bahwa Kyuubi juga memikirkanya. Salah jika selama ini ia beranggapan bahwa tak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya setelah menemukannya nanti. Dia…dia pasti menjalani kehidupan yang baik" Sahutnya mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Aneh rasanya mengatakan hal itu sementara dirinya sendiri yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah memikirkannya, Naruto berusaha membuat Kyuubi tenang. Meskipun yang dikatakannya adalah dusta. Tak mungkin ia berkata jujur mengenai kehidupan sehari-harinya yang berantakan seperti itu bukan?

"Ya, kuharap itulah yang terjadi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ia yang kelaparan dan mengemis untuk mendapatkan uang"

Dulu ia memang begitu saat di panti asuhan. Tapi berhubung ia dan Kiba bekerja serampangan, makanan sudah tak menjadi masalah.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu" Beberapa pelayan menata hidangan di meja. Kedua kakak beradik itu pun menghampiri. Duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, mohon untuk menghubungi saya" Pamitnya.

"Wuuaahhh, kelihatannya enak" Seru si pirang takjub melihat semangkuk ramen lengkap dengan kepulan uap. Mengambil sumpit dan menyeruput antusias. Saraf lidahnya mengecap bumbu rempah-rempah kuat lezat yang membawanya membumbungnya ke langit , Naruto memang berlebihan ketika memakan ramen.

"Enak?" Kyuubi menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Enak sekali, Kyuu-_nii_" Kali ini ia tidak berdusta. Ramen ini memang benar-benar lezat. Memang sepadan dengan harganya sih.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Naru" Dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara khidmatnya. Tak sadar sepasang _ruby_ tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Kyuubi hanya menyeruput jus apelnya sedikit, merasa tak minat dengan makanan pesanannya. Baginya, melihat adiknya makan dengan lahap sudah cukup baginya. Namikaze sulung ini tidak tega melihat tubuh kurus adiknya. Jika memang ramen yang dimakannya begitu enak, Kyuubi tak keberatan jika anak itu ingin tambah walaupun harganya agak membuat Kyuubi merogoh uang di dompetnya lebih dalam.

"Kyuu-_nii_ tak makan?" Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Naruto berhenti. Agak merasa risih juga sebenarnya. Tapi ia mencoba menepis bahwa Kyuubi mulai curiga padanya.

"Tidak, melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang"

'_Memang bisa ya seperti itu?' _Batin Naruto tak percaya. Yah, kalau si pirang satu ini memang rajanya makan seperti badak.

"Mau tambah lagi, Naruto?"

"Nanti saja kalau sudah habis Kyuu-_nii_" Balasnya refleks dan kembali menyeduh kuah ramennya. Pokoknya ia tak akan melewatkan setetes pun dari kuah kaldu lezat ini.

Eh?

Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

'_Mati aku'_ Naruto benar-benar membatu. Berapa kali ia berpikir ia akan mati hanya dengan pertanyaan? Gara-gara terlalu terbuai dengan ramennya, ia jadi tidak fokus saat Kyuubi memanggilnya demikian.

"Kau tahu, Naruko tidak suka pedas. Lambungnya tak kuat menahan makanan pedas. Jadi tak mungkin bukan ia memesan ramen miso pedas?"

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Yah, meskipun kalian berdua sama-sama suka ramen sih"

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kyuu-_nii_!"

"Sudah cukup. Hentikan sandiwaramu, Naruto. Aku sengaja mengajakmu kesini untuk memancingmu. Naruko sudah pernah kuajak kesini bersama dengan Itachi dan Sasuke"

Skakmat!

Wajah adiknya menunduk.

"Aku berusaha memberikanmu pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan Naruko. Harus kuakui kau punya bakat akting yang hebat. Menjawab pertanyaan dengan lancar, dan berusaha mengalihkan topik yang tak kau ketahui kebenarannya" Naruto tak berani menatap wajah rupawan kakaknya.

Naruto juga berpikir kemampuan berakting si sulung Namikaze ini jauh hebat melebihi dirinya. Buktinya ia tak sadar bahwa Kyuubi telah mengelabuhinya pula.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sejak di parkiran rumah sakit. Tapi kau menyangkalnya dengan keras. Karena melihatmu yang begitu gigih, aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku mencari bukti lebih. Dan kau kubawa ke tempat ini. Dan sekarang aku telah yakin"

Sebuah tepukan mampir di pucuk kepala pirangnya. Naruto tak tahu sejak kapan Kyuubi berada di sampingnya dari seberang meja. Ia masih takut untuk menatap wajah kakaknya. Apakah Kyuubi marah bahwa ia dengan seenaknya menyamar menjadi Naruko? Mau diapakan dia setelah ini?

Sepasang lengan merengkuhnya dari samping. Sejenak ia terhenyak. Wajahnya menyorot Kyuubi perlahan. Dilihatnya sang kakak tersenyum maklum. Dan kalau ia tidak salah lihat, ada sedikit linangan air di mata Kyuubi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut. Terima kasih telah pulang, Naru"

Semua ketakutan yang dipendamnya sirna. Membalik badan dan membalas pelukan Kyuubi. Tangannya merengkuh kuat kain kemeja bagian punggung kakaknya. Dada bidang Kyuubi menjadi sandaran untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia lelah menangis hari ini. Biarkan kemeja yang Kyuubi pakai menghapusnya. Sepertinya kakaknya tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tanpa sepengtahuannya, Kyuubi menangis dalam diam. Meski tak sederas Naruto.

Tapi

Bagaimana ia mengungkap kematian Naruko kepada Kyuubi? Apakah jika ia memberitahu Naruko telah tiada, apakah Kyuubi akan membencinya? Apakah Kyuubi akan memaafkanya? Ia tak ingin melihat tatapan merendahkan dari kakak kandungnya. Sudah cukup ia mendapatkannya sewaktu kecil dahulu.

Bagaimana ini?

"Jika kau mengaku sejak awal, aku tak akan menyudutkanmu. Aku tak akan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangmu. Aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengambil uang itu. Tapi jika kau menggunakannya untuk hal-hal yang aneh seperti membeli obat nge-_fly_, aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja"

"Tidak kok" Pelukan dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Otaknya berpikir keras melontarkan kata-kata terbaik atas kematian Naruto agar Kyuubi tak membencinya yang sudah membuat adik perempuannya tewas.

"Apakah Naruko tahu kau menyamar menjadi dirinya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sialan, berarti dia sudah mengetahui dirimu dahulu? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku? Dasar" Omelan Kyuubi tak di dengar oleh Naruto yang kalut dengan pikirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia sekarang? Bersembunyi? Hahaha"

"Kak…" Naruto memanggil lirih.

"Naruko-_nee_ sudah meninggal"

Mereka berdua seolah berada di ruang hampa. Di mana waktu berhenti berdentang dan hanya kesunyian yang bahkan tak didengar. Bahkan Naruto pun tak merasa mendengar ucapannya barusan.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Hai maafkan saya yang sangat sangat sangat sangat update terlambat. Saya kena WB. Tapi, saya tahu itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk mentelantarkan fanfic ini selama setahun lebih sedikit. Bahkan ada beberapa readers yang menyadari fic ini update selama setahun sekali. SAYA BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF #nyium lantai. Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih dengan Mika Krum yang sempet-sempetin chat di line. Berkatnya, saya buat janji bakal apdet paling lambat Agustus akhir. Terima kasih semangatnya ya Mika-san

Saya juga sudah masuk kampus yang saya inginkan, dan ternyata kehidupan kuliah tak seperti yg ada di FTV ya, saya nyesel wkwkwk.

Seputar pertanyaan :

**1\. Apakah ada ItaKyuu?** Ada, tapi gak fokus ke mereka kok

**2\. Ini SasuNaru kan?** Di chapter ini Naruko sudah tewas. Dan minna pasti udah bisa menebak sendiri pair utamanya bukan? *sok misterius

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain akan terjawab di chapter-chapter mendatang. Tetep baca ya *ngarep

Special thank's to :

**, ****uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****Aristy****, ****Guest1, ****ryunkatashi**(iya ini lebih panjang kok), **Ceei SanaRier****, ****Katsuki12****, ****bakafangirl1998****, ****kyuubi no kitsune 4485****, ****aqizakura****, ****Aikhazuna117**(maaf kalo saya apdet setahun sekali*digampar), **Alta0Sapphire****, ****justin cruellin****, ****Kakuraishi deli-chan****, ****himefujo29****, ****choikim1310****, ****Akuro aida****, ****Guest2, ****lemonade**(Ada Itakyuu kok), **SNlop****, ****zadita uchiha****, ****Leethakim**(iya, meskipun kissnya kepaksa wkwk), **Cherry blosoom**(Naruto hamil? Hmm mungkin akan saya pikirkan dulu ya), **Call Me Mink****, ****ReadR**(Ada Itakyuu kok), **anon**(ttp ikuti trs ceritanya ya ), **Mrs. Tara.F**(Nama Tara-san seperti nama mantan saya dulu, jujur saya syok wkwk), **Iswa no yami**(ini sudah lanjut ), ** .96****, ****Miizu-Chan SN****, ****Gui'sDark****, ****Shiroi.144****, ****Raine Saori****, ****, ****dhinie97****, ****SNCKS****, ****gici love sasunaru****, ****Sachiko Yamaguchi****, ****A-Drei Karlstein****, ****Elysifujo****, ****pikupiku**(ini sudah apdet ), **LMTH****, ****mari-cham**(maaf lama nunggu ya*digampar), **SNLove**(datang lagi ya ), **Yamada Kim Naho-chan****, ****Ryuuki760****, ****SasufemNaru**(karena sy suka tragedy hohoho*digmpar), **SasufemNaru**(ini sdh apdet ), **Yuma**(maaf ya nunggu lama*digampar), **anggihmeilian**(maaf ya nunggu lama*ditabok), **Eun810****, Guest3, ****Namikaze Otorie****, ****Sharyn Li****, Guest4, ****Hyunki2204**(maaf ya nunggu lama ), **hanazawa kay****, ****Fujoshi203****, ****Fuyuki Hime**(ini sdh lanjut ), **levika**(ini sudah lanjut :3), **Evangeline039****, ****Aiko Vallery****, ****Astia Aoi****, ****manamanarul****, ****Dewi15****, Guest5, ****Ghena Hoshianata**(ini sudh lanjut :3), **BlackCrows1001****, ****chipana****, ****elytrs87****, ****Shi dha**(untuk ff sy yg lain pasti sy lanjutkan kok ), **Dark ****, ****Hamano Hiruka****, Guest6, ****egatoti****, ****Ai aQira****, ****UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya****, ****audhenta**(terimakasih semangatnya ya *meluk), **ko'noha 27**(ini sdh apdet, mampir lg ya ), **octo93****, ****ShapireOnyxEyes**(ini udh lanjut :3), **blackjackcrong****, ****uzumaki megami****, cc **(ini wordnya sudah sy tambahin ), **pencuriLumba-Lumba****, Guest7, ****Atikahime Fujo**(kepeleset?Hati-hati lo ya wkwk, ini sdh apdet ), **ramaryuzaki**(ini udh lanjut ), **Angel Muaffi****, ****Habibah794****, ****Reikai Eran****, ****WhielDaejae****, ****Dodomppa****, ****intanmalusen****, namie**(pertanyaannya akan dijawab di chapter2 mendatang ya,biar penasaran*digaplok), **Deerhunnie****, **** shirota strain****, ****3nd4h****, ****Hikari kireina****, ****Nazuchi Ritsu**(maaf ya adept lama ), **souku nana and onyxsaphire****, ****jjnuna****, ****Let'sBurnThisGirl****, yuyu**(ini udah lanjut ya ), **shiraishi connan****, ****d14napink**(makasih udh suka, ini apdet ), **69912052****, ****Hinata Hime**(ini udh apdet ), **april chan**(ini udh apdet ya ), **Guest8, ****yumiko.f****, ****Kris hanhun****, ****Plum Peach****, ****Furihata719****, ****skylight**(ini apdet ), **desvita prasetyana**(ini udh apdet :D), **guestsin**(ttp lanjut kok, g bakal sy telantarin ), **Ayuni Yuukinojo****, ****shima, ****RyanryanforeverYaoi****, Guest9, ****Khoirunnisa890****, ****femix**(ini udh apdet ), **Guest10, manamanarul**(ini udh apdet ), **kawaigirl49****, ****Fast-Lightning****, ****ollanaaruu**(ttp ikuti trs ya ), **Guest11, Sasunaru ForEver**(pertanyaannya akan dijwb di chapter2 mendatang ya, biar penasaran*ditabok), **tora-chan**(ini udh apdet ), **ppkarismac****, Guest12, ****alingnovitasari**(ini udh lanjut ), **Shiroi Fuyu****, ****adek Fuu bang****, ****kelly Clarkson**(wah, jd apakah gara2 fic saya Kelly-san jd suka sasunaru dn jd fujo? Wkwk), **maiolibel**(iya slm kenal jg, ini udh lanjut ya ), **, ****elzakiyyah****, ****Shella204**

Makasih banyaakkkk banget buat minna ya

Bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama, atau namanya tidak dicantumkan saya meminta maaf atas ketidaktelitiannya. Saya benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu kok.

Untuk yang login, saya sudah balas via PM ya.

Jangan lupa mampir dan review lagi ya minna. Review kalian sangat menyemangati saya.

_**No silent readers please**_

Berhubung baru lebaran, maafkan kesalahan saya ya. Baik yg disengaja maupun tidak

Sign,

RF


End file.
